


Day 9 Rudolph the red nosed reindeer

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Shower scene but not the fun kind, Sick Sam Winchester, brief Dean being an obnoxious big brother, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse





	1. Chapter 1

   "Dean, I swear, this isn't funny." Sam complained as he pulled off the felt antlered headband and caught a sneeze in the crook of his elbow, interrupting his brother's loud, head pounding rendition of Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.

   "I mean.. It's a little funny." Dean reasoned only to shrug at a very unamused look from his little brother. "Come on Sammy, it's just a cold. A little rest. A little soup, you'll be back to a hundred percent in no time.

   Sam gave a loud sniffle, "whatever dude, I've felt worse things. I'm just going to bed, business as usual tomorrow."

   Dean just shrugged, "soup in bed it is." He had something in mind to do, it might make Sam feel a little better, or make things worse. It's a toss up, but either way, it'd keep Sam in bed til he's better.


	2. Chapter 2

   Sam shucked off his teeshirt and sweats, they felt kinda gross after the last fever sweat. He found a fresh tshirt and even that much was too much effort, so he used the last of it to crawl into bed and under the covers. A few minutes later Sam heard his door open, assuming it was his brother he'd just let out a miserable sound and burrow under his blankets more, "kill me.. It'll be easier than this."

  
    "Now why would I do that Sammich? I'm pretty sure your brother would be out for my head for that."

  
   "Gabriel?? Oh.. Dammit, he got you to come over didn't he?" Like he really needed _anyone_ to see him like this, let alone Gabriel.

  
   "Don't sound too disappointed kiddo." Gabe set a tray on the nightstand before perching himself on the edge of the bed, "Dean made you some tomato soup and I added a few gingerbread cookies to the side, they'll help if you're queasy. Festive and functional. Now come on, unbury yourself, that can't be good for a fever."

  
   With some grumbling from Sam and blanket tugging from Gabriel, Sam gave in and sat up against his headboard, "I'm fine." He'd say, his voice all nasally from his sinuses being all stopped up. "I just need some sleep."

  
   Gabriel's brows shot up, "you need a little more than that, you look like death warmed over."

  
   "You know how to make a guy feel so good about himself. Thanks." Sam said flatly.

  
   Gabriel just chuckled and picked up the tray to set in Sam's lap, "eat up. You know, I could fix this with a snap or a poke, or whatever."

  
   "No. I can heal like a normal human." Sam picked up his spoon to start on the soup.

  
   "Yeah, cause you're totally a normal human, right?" Gabe said with an eye roll. "Startin to think you just like to suffer."

  
   "Whatever." He was too low energy to argue or come up with a witty retort. He just wanted to finish eating and sleep.

  
   Gabriel furrowed his brows, "ok, no grace healing." Gabriel's voice took on a softer, more serious tone, "but you're looking a little red in the face." He'd reach over to place the back of his hand against Sam's forehand and frown. "Yup. I'll be right back."

  
   Sam startled a bit when Gabriel disappeared with the sound of feathers whipping at air. He rub his eyes and stare off at a wall, totally blanking out, until Gabe came back the way he came. Sam shook his head and looked over to Gabe.

  
   "Okay, I got some cold medicine. You're taking this when you're done eating. I got a cold pack too." Gabriel said and laid said cold pack on top of Sam's head.

  
   "Yeah? Okay.. That's good.." Sam didn't make a move to remove the cold pack, or to finish eating for that matter.

  
   "Aaand you're obviously done." Gabe stated and took the tray from him, setting it on the nightstand once more. He'd shake the bottle in his hand before pouring out a dose of medicine to hold out to Sam. "Down the hatch Sammy boy."

  
   Sam was at the point where he didn't really care. Everything hurt, everything was either too hot, or too cold, on top of that, it shouldn't feel like so much effort to lift a spoon. He didn't even trust himself to take the spoon of medicine himself, so he'd just open his mouth and let Gabriel feed it to him.

  
   "That's a good boy. Okay, lay back a little, but you gotta stay propped up by pillows." Gabe spoke as he arranged pillows and blankets. When Sam was finally settled he'd put the icepack at the back of his neck, coldness dampened a bit by a dry dishcloth wrapped around it. He'd pick up one of the cookies to give to Sam, "nibble on this, it's good for you. Don't sleep until you eat the whole thing." Gabe would walk around to drop onto the bed on the free side, kicking off his shoes before stretching out. He'd just point to the tv to get it going, with a wave of his finger the volume lowered, perfect. He watched Sam more than the tv, but that was just background noise anyhow. Gabriel reached over and took the half of a leftover cookie from the sleeping Sam and set it on the plate before sitting back with a sigh.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The next day went very much the same, except Sam was whinier, when he wasn't sleeping. At some point in the evening Gabe shook Sam's shoulder gently, "rise and shine, what say we get you cleaned up?"

Sam slowly say up and pushed back his messy hair, "I'm starting to smell huh?" He couldn't smell himself, he was lucky to get any breath through his nose.

"What? Nn-yes. Yes you do. But it'll help clear your sinuses too." Gabe climbed out of bed to rummage around Sam's drawers, "aha, ok, got you clothes, let's go. Need some help Samsquatch?"

Sam just put a hand out for some help up. He wasn't expecting Gabriel to curl his arm around his waist as he led him off for the bathroom. He stayed quiet, it was too much energy to voice his complaints about feeling weak and helpless.  
***

"I can shower in my underwear, it's fine!" Sam croaked out as Gabriel began to corner him.

"Is it fine Sam? Really? Who is it that does most of the laundry? You know how annoying it is to wash wet clothes? No.. Really, do you? It's just a theory, heck if I know."

"God, fine! Fine." Maybe he was marking too big of a deal out of this. It's not like he's got anything Gabe hadn't seen before. He'd shuck off his underwear and gave Gabe a pointed look as he tossed it over with his dirty tshirt. "There. Happy?"

"Would be happier if you got your sexy ass into the shower." Gabe gave a playful brow wag. "Come on, I already got it running and hot. I'm here in case the hot is too much and spikes your fever." He'd say more seriously as he started to lead Sam into the stall. "Hey, a plus though, I can scrub your back." A plus for both of them really.

As soon as Sam hit the spray of hot water he sighed. The gentle beating his skin got chased the coldness from his limbs and relaxed his muscles. Soon enough he felt soapy hands and wash cloth running over his back, neck, shoulders, pressing in and massaging bed and cough stiff muscles. 

"Hey.. Gabe?"

"Hm?" Gabe looked up, just catching the corner of Sam's eye when he'd turned his head. He continued rubbing his back and shoulders though, he was sure they were painful and Same was stubborn about no grace healing.

"Thanks.. You didn't have to answer Dean, or come help me, but you're here." His voice already sounded less raw, not better by any means though, sadly.

Gabe gave a half smile, "of course, kiddo. I'll be here for you as long as it's in my power to be." He'd help Sam rinse off and wash his hair. He had to lead him to a wooden stool just outside the stalls and get him to sit so he could get him dried off, "Jeeze Sammy boy, what've you been drinking?" He'd joke about Sam's balance issues, must have an ear infection too..

"Cold medication and snot mostly." Sam replied and held his arms out as Gabriel sopped up the water with the towel.

Gabriel laughs, "that,s disgusting. I think I'll pass after all." He'd finish up the drying off and managed to get Sam into some clean clothes before lugging him off to go back to bed. Once he got Sam tucked in and another dose of medicine into him he simply bade his time until Sam fell asleep. If he wasn't awake to ask again about healing him, he wasn't awake to say no.

The next morning Sam woke, no headaches, no stuffed up nose, energy back for the most part.. And snuggled up to Gabe's side. 

"You.. Are such an ass. I thought I told you I'll heal on my own."

"You didn't have a cold. You had the flu. Literally hours away from not being able to keep food down too I bet. On top of that a nice ear infection. You're welcome." Gabe replied with a smirk.

Sam grunted and dropped his head back down for a few minutes, Gabe thought he'd gone to sleep, until Sam picked his head up, "hey, you staying for the holidays?"

"You inviting me to stay?" Gabe asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Will you stay?" Sam asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure. I'll stay," Gabe replied with a smile. "I haven't been part of a Christmas celebration since.. Hm.. The first one. Ha!"  



End file.
